The invention relates to body structures of a motor vehicle and more particularly to the anchoring points on these bodies of the rear shock absorbers of the vehicle.
With the development of electric or hybrid vehicles, vehicle architectures in which the rear floor of the vehicle is raised, that is to say it is in line with the top of the wheel arch cutouts instead of being located at an intermediate height between the bottom of the body and the top of the wheel arch, are being observed increasingly frequently.
These raised floors for example make it possible to free space in order to place batteries of electric accumulators. The shock resistance requirements of the vehicle, in particular resistance to certain types of rear shock, applied at a standard height with respect to the vehicle, are rather favorable with a low positioning of the side members of the longitudinal structural reinforcements of the vehicle.
So as to be able to both free this space necessary for the positioning of the batteries and satisfy the rear shock requirements, certain vehicle architectures thus have side members which are locally offset upwardly at the rear of the vehicle. Due to this offset, the rear side member, with equal section, is subjected to a greater deformation in the event of a shock than an equivalent rectilinear side member.
In addition, the rear end of the side member in these architectures is no longer positioned facing the standard point of impact in rear shock tests.
It is then necessary to increase the section and therefore the mass of the side members, and to add complementary structure portions intended to transfer the energy of the impact from the height at which the impact is applied towards the front of the side member.
Another problem encountered by the raising of the rear floor of the vehicle is that the shock absorber attachment cups, which are conventionally attached to the side member, tend to be located below the floor of the vehicle and are no longer optimally connected to the top part of the body. They therefore cannot be in synergy with this top part of the body in order to dissipate some of the forces transmitted by the shock absorber.